Power Rangers Summer Force
PRSF is the sequal to the Destruction ll and it is a crossover with MMPR, PRSS, PRSM, and PRM. Chapter 1 It was late in the after noon and Phineas and Ferb were watching the news. The news man announced that Super Sentai will be cancelled. He also said that new versions of the shows called Power Rangers would be showing. Phineas and Ferb were sad at first but after he said that PR would be showing, they got happy. They found out that on the sattelite dish that they made in Seasonal Sentai Summerranger had Nickelodeon on it and it was showing PR already. After the battle with Skydude, their henshin devices were destroyed. Then, Phineas said " Ferb, I know what were going to do tomorrow when we wake up. We will become Power Rangers since are Super Sentai idea failed. Chapter 2 After breakfast the next morning, the delivery man came and Phineas came out and saw all of the stuff. The delivery man left after the stuff was delivered. Phineas and Ferb each pulled a card with what they are building on it. Phineas pulled Morphers and Weapons. Ferb pulled suits and Robots. There was one more so Phineas and Ferb did Rock Paper Scissors to see. Phineas won so he pulled it. It said Modes and Battlizers. Tjhey started building. They finished. Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Django came. Isabella said " Whatcha Doin"? . Phineas said " We are going to become Power Rangers and we want each of you to be one of them. Phineas said " Since you know what Super Sentai are, let me tell you that Power Rangers are kind of the same thing. We used the pieces of different objects and built this stuff. We will become the Power Rangers Summer ( Summer Force). Phineas gave a demonstration of the new power. Phineas grabbed the red one. He morphed. A red flash later, he was the size of a teen . Perry went to his lair. Chapter 3 O.W.C.A Good Incorperated ! Major Monogram said " Agent P, Doof rebuit his Mnster-Inator and made his own trading card game. He wants you there now. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHTTTTTT NOOOOOOWWWWWWW. Agent P went to DEI. On his way over, he saw Phineas giving a demonstration of his new suits. Chapter 4 Doofensmirtz Evil Incorperated ! Ah, Perry the Platypus, ( trap falls on Perry) I have to show you my new card game, Mr Doofensmirtzokemon. It is based on Pokemon. These are six cards I created. Doofizina with the element of ice, Thundersmirtz with the element of lightning, Mr Mimeismirttz with the element of psychic, Glaicesmirtz with the element of water, and Lampentinismirtz with the element of Dragonfire ( Dragon and Fire). He put the six in the slots where the first four were created. Then, out of smoke, Doofizina, Thundersmirtz, Mr Mimeismirtz, Glaciesmirtz, and Lampetinismirtz came out of the inator. Then he showed one more, The Aggronismirtz with the element of steel. He put it in the inator and it came out with more of it. He said these are your minions. He said " Monsters go". Chapter 5 At the Flynn Fletcher House,